


The Dwarfs Who Came to Tea

by Jemini93



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemini93/pseuds/Jemini93
Summary: A little ditty about Bilbo's call to adventure. Poetry.
Kudos: 1





	The Dwarfs Who Came to Tea

The dwarfs who came to tea

One otherwise quiet night

Sat down to a plentiful feast

That bakers dozen a most unruly sight!

The dwarfs who came to tea

Had both wizard and king in tow

They told tales of home loved and lost

And the fury of dragon fire aglow.

The dwarfs who came to tea

Had an end in mind

The employment they offered so overwhelmed,

I quite readily declined!

Morning came and with it entirely new feelings,

Impulse, curiosity, dread of lost opportunity.

So up I sprang and took off with well provisoned pack

To follow the call of destiny

And the dwarfs who came to tea.


End file.
